Royal Cartrian Parliament
Imperial Conservative Group (47) * Liberal Group (31) * Democratic Group (30) * Republican Group (18) * Nationalist Group (15) * Fascist Group (6) * Libertarian Group (3) |political_groups2 = HRH's Government (240) * Imperial Conservative Party (201) * Falleen Libertarian Party (20) * Christian Solidarity Party (19) HRH's Official Opposition (163) * Popular Republican Movement (98) * Democratic Unionist Party (65) Other Opposition (247) * Liberal Party (156) * Cartrian Nationalist Party (52) * New Falleentium Order (26) * Falleen Communist Party (13) |voting_system1 = First Past The Post |voting_system2 = Mixed Method Proportional Representation |last_election2 = 584AER |meeting_place = Parliament Building Drosst Royal State of Cartria Falleentium }} The Royal Cartrian Parliament is the legislative body of the Cartrian State Government. The parliament is Unicameral, composed solely of the House of Commons. The Parliament meets annually in Drosst from over the course of the year, the term starts from the 14th of January to 30th of April and then from 1st of June till 19th of December. During the gaps in these term times the Parliament is in "recess" and the Government acts with solely legislative power during this time. The House of Commons is elected to represent the will of the people of Cartria. Elections are held every 4 years via a National Plebicite using the Mixed Method Proportional Electoral System and it's members are elected to serve a four-year term. The Federal Representative is appointed by the ruling Noble of the State, currently the House of Darpar, and presides over the House whenever it is in session. He also attends cabinet meetings and can enact veto power over any Governmental decision in conjunction with the House of Representatives. Houses House of Representatives The House of Representatives is the Upper house of the Parliament. It is composed of 100 members whom are elected under a First Past The Post system and serve a four-year term. 'House of Commons' The House of Commons is the Lower house of the Parliament. It is composed of 650 members, which are called MPs who are elected by a proportional representation system to serve a four-year term. Seats are allotted based on the share of a party's national vote. Building The Parliament Building in Drosst is the seat of the Parliament. It is known for it's elegance and gothic design, much out of place with the more modern buildings within Cartria. The interior is lavishly decorated with many rooms designed to reflect the grandeur and power of the Monarchy which the State proudly supports. The building covers 77,000 square meters of ground, making it the single largest building in Cartria. The building boasts over 1,100 rooms, 100 staircases and roughly 3 miles of passageways, which are spread over four floors. The ground floor is occupied by offices, dining rooms and bars; the first floor (known as the principal floor) houses the main rooms of the Palace, including the debating chambers, the lobbies and the libraries. The top-two floors are used as committee rooms and offices. There is also rooftop access that is restricted to staff only and is used predominately for maintenance and building access. At the north end of the Palace rises the most famous of the towers, Darpar Tower. It houses the Great Clock of Buckingham, striking the hour to within a second of the time, the Great Clock achieved standards of accuracy considered impossible by clockmakers at the time of its construction, over 120 years ago. It has remained consistently reliable since it entered service and the time is shown on four faces each on one side of the tower. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:Legislatures